doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
The Night of the Doctor
thumb|315px|Der Achte Doctor ist zurück The Night of the Doctor ist ein Webspecial, welches von der BBC als Vorgeschichte der Episode The Day of the Doctor bezeichnet wird. Nach 17 Jahren taucht erstmals der Achte Doctor in einer BBC-Produktion wieder auf und man erfährt, unter welchen Umständen er regenerierte. Allerdings regeneriert er nicht in den neunten Doctor, sondern in den so genannten Kriegs-Doctor, eine Inkarnation, die alle nachfolgenden Doctoren versuchen zu vergessen. Handlung Man sieht ein unbekanntes, schwerbeschädigtes Schiff auf den Planeten Karn zufliegen. Die Pilotin Cass versucht verweifelt einen Notruf abzusetzten, als plötzlich der Doctor in seiner Achten Regeneration vor ihr steht. Er begrüßt sie mit den Worten "Nicht der Doctor, den du erwartet hast". Cass erklärt dem Doctor, dass alle außer sie von Bord teleportiert wurden. Der Doctor bietet ihr an, sie mit in seinem Schiff mitzunehmen, was sie bereitwillig annimmt. Nachdem der Doctor eine verschlossene Schleuse öffnet, sieht Cass die TARDIS und ist entsetzt. Der Doctor versichert ihr, er wäre nicht Teil dieses Krieges. Doch Cass wirft ihm vor, ein Time Lord zu sein. Daraufhin erwidert der Doctor, er wäre ein netter Kerl und sie stünden auf der gleichen Seite, er sei schliesslich kein Dalek. Cass weicht ein paar Schritte zurück und kontert, dass es keinen Unterschied mehr zwischen beiden gäbe. Sie drückt den Schließmechanismus für die Schleuse. Nach einem weiteren Schlagabtausch zwischen Cass und dem Doctor stürzt das Raumschiff auf den Planeten. Eine vorerst unbekannte alte Frau beobachtet den Absturz und verkündet voller Vorfreude die Rückkehr des Doctors auf Karn. Der Doctor erwacht in einer Höhle. Die Unbekannte berichtet, dass Cass den Absturz wahrscheinlich nicht überlebt habe und dass dem Doctor auch nur noch wenige Minuten blieben. Der Doctor versucht, die Situation herunterzuspielen, nur um zu erkennen, dass er wieder auf dem Planeten Karn gelandet ist. Er identifiziert die alte Frau als Ohila, eine der Schwestern von Karn, Hüterin der Flammen. Die alte Frau bietet dem Doctor ein Elixier an, das dem Doctor erlaubt, sich schneller zu regenerieren. So wäre es nicht mehr dem Zufall überlassen, denn auf Karn erhöhen sich die Kräfte eines Time Lords. Der Doctor will wissen, warum sie das für ihn tun würden. Die alte Frau berichtet, dass der Krieg zwischen den Dalek und den Time Lords alle Realitäten erschüttern würde und er die einzige Hoffnung sei. Doch der Doctor wehrt das ab. Es sei nicht sein Krieg und er habe nichts damit zu tun. Nach einigem hin und her wird die bewusstlose Cass von zwei Dienern hereingetrage. Nachdem sie Cass auf einen Steinblock gelegt haben, versucht der Doctor ihr zu helfen. Ohila versichtert, dass man Cass nicht mehr helfen könne, was der Doctor so aber nicht hinnehmen kann. Er macht sich Vorwürfe, dass er sich nicht hätte einmischen sollen. Doch Ohila versichert ihm, dass er schon ein Teil des Krieges sei, ob er es wahr haben wolle oder nicht. Das Universum brauche seine Hilfe. Mit einem Blick auf verschiedene Elixiere fragt sie, was er jetzt brauche: Schnell oder Stark? Weise oder Wütend? Der Doctor nimmt den Gürtel von Cass an sich und entscheidet sich für Krieger. Auf die Frage, warum er die Option Krieger gewählt habe, erwiedert der Doctor, dass im Moment niemand einen Doctor brauchen würde. Da die Alte Frau diese Entscheidung schon geahnt haben muss, hatte sie schon ein Elixier vorbereitet und reicht es ihm. Schreiend schickt er alle Anwesenden aus der Höhle. Kurz zuvor fragt er Ohila, ob es weh tun wird. Diese anwortet mit "Ja", worauf der Doctor "Gut" anwortet. Kurz bevor er zum Trinken ansetzt, gedenkt er noch kurz einigen seiner alten Begleiter und entschuldigt sich bei Cass. Der Doctor nimmt einen großen Schluck aus dem Kelch und sofort setzt die schmerzhafte Regeneration ein. Man sieht kurz das Gesicht von der alten Frau, die fragt, ob es geschafft sei. Man sieht nach der Regeneration eine Person bis unterhalb des Halses, wie sie Cass' Gürtel nimmt und sich anlegt. Dann sagt die Person: "Kein Doctor mehr." In einer Spiegelung erkennt man das jüngere Gesicht des Kriegs-Doctors . Mitwirkende Anmerkungen und Bezüge zu anderen Episoden * Kurz vor seiner Regeneration gedenkt der Doctor einiger seiner Begleiter - allesamt Charaktere, die ausschließlich in Hörspielen mit dem Achten Doctor auftraten. Damit wird verdeutlicht, dass die Hörspiele Teil der allgemeinen Doctor Who-Handlung sind und im Kontext der Fernsehserie betrachtet werden: ** Charlotte Pollard ** C'rizz ** Lucie Miller ** Tamsin Drew ** Molly O'Sullivan *Der Doctor benutzt seinen Schallschraubenzieher. Allerdings ist dies das Modell aus dem TV-Film und nicht jener, den er in der Dark Eyes-Reihe benutzt. *Die Schwesternschaft von Karn tauchte erstmals in der Episode The Brain of Morbius auf. * Der Achte Doctor traf in den Hörspielen The Vengeance of Morbius und Sisters of the Flame chronologisch zuvor auf die Schwesternschaft. * Ohila gesteht später, dass das Elixier, das sie dem Doctor gab, gar kein besonderes war. Sie wusste, dass das Krieger-Potenzial im Doctor bereits vorhanden war und wollte ihm so seine Skrupel nehmen (The Day of the Doctor). Video Doctor Who - Die Nacht des Doktors (German)|Die Mini-Episode zum 50. Jubiläum The Surprise- Paul McGann - Doctor Who 50th Anniversary- The Night of the Doctor - BBC|Making of zu The Night of the Doctor es:The Night of the Doctor fr:The Night of the Doctor ru:Ночь Доктора en:The Night of the Doctor Kategorie:Spezialproduktionen Kategorie:Jubiläumsspecials Kategorie:Stories (Achter Doctor) Kategorie:Stories (Kriegs-Doctor) Kategorie:Fernsehepisoden von 2013 Kategorie:Prequels Kategorie:Stories (Ewiger Krieg)